


Now Everyone Knows pt 2

by starsaligns



Series: Finding Out [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligns/pseuds/starsaligns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows that Cisco Ramon and Laure Lance are dating, but when an attack compromises on their secret, everyone figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Everyone Knows pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is just an alternate story to one of my one shots that you can read here. It’s a prompt given to me on AO3 by a user with name of 2sassyformyowngood.

Starling City is compromised. Team Arrow is under attack. The League of Assassins has waged war against Oliver Queen and his ‘family’. They all stand no chance. 

Yet, she wants to fight on anyway. They fight on anyway. They do so because what they wouldn’t do for love of a family. What wouldn’t anyone do for one of their own? Like the League of Assassins, there’s an unspoken code between Team Arrow. Though most of them are purely not related by blood, they are brothers and sisters (and in the terms of Roy and Thea and Oliver and Felicity–lovers); they are one cohesive unit that works better together than apart.

What’s even more amazing is that this ‘family’ doesn’t end with just them. No, it extends all the way to Central City with Team Flash and the newly minted Team Atom (was it Team Atom, she doesn’t know). They’re all interconnected, intertwined together so intricately that everything just works with them. They’re even stronger together as they band and steady through one of Team Arrow’s newest Arrow Caves coming through with strategy and tactics.

“So we’re up against a League of Assassins”, one voice quips out from all of them, surrounding a table of a map with computers beeping in the background. She can’t help but bite down on her bottom lip to hide the smile that’s creeping on her. She’s in full gear, in full costume. The Black Canary doesn’t smile. She’s badass, stoic, and Laurel has to maintain that persona even when she’s with ‘family’. “Yeah, Cisco”, Oliver is the one that replies to him, still dressed in League of Assassins gear because that’s all he has. When her father did the raid, he took everything and breaking into the city’s reserve isn’t something they have time for today.

“Well, we should call ourselves a league too–the League of Justice. The Justice League.” And that’s when Laurel can’t hide her snort of laughter because only he, only Cisco Ramon, would be candid and lighthearted in a time like this. She’s the only person that does and his brown eyes light up proudly but she shrugs her shoulders at the eyes on her. “I like it”, she says out loud, daring anyone to try to challenge her on it and places a hand on Cisco’s back to rub it gently.

It’s like their secret sign, to show him that she fully supports him. To everyone else, it looks like a friend congratulating a friend. To them and only them, it’s a girlfriend showing adoration to her boyfriend; because that’s what she is. No one knows, but ever since Cisco came to Starling and whipped her up the Canary Cry that she’s wearing around her neck right now, they’ve started a long distance relationship that was small but blossomed into something more. 

Now she visits him every other weekend under the pretense of visiting her mother and Sara (which she does, sure) and he comes to her the other weekends with the excuse of seeing over STAR Labs deliveries himself. No one questions it and they only wanted to keep it to themselves because they were selfish. Once they told everyone, they’d be bombarded with questions because that’s what family does. They bombard you with questions.

“Is everyone ready”, Oliver whispers out and it’s a sign. Say your goodbyes because you might not return. It’s a morbid thought, but that’s the world that they live in. It’s the uncertainty that keeps her in tow, in focus, because she can’t wait to come back to Cisco after all of this is over.

But a surprise bust in from Lyla Michaels-Diggle has John confused and she says ARGUS isn’t going to sit this one out. John’s other team, the Suicide Squad, is there to help him because Johnny’s their family and they never let one of their own go out on their own. They’ll be the last line of defense, sure, a keeper to hold the fort down so the tech part of the team can regulate the integral part–keeping everything together.

Sure, it’s only Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin that are a part of it for now and a whole team of ARGUS agents and the Suicide Squad should be able to protect them, but there’s a part of her that’s worried.

“Laurel”, Cisco breaks her out of her thoughts. They’re alone now, everyone else muttering see you laters. Roy and Thea sharing a kiss, Caitlin and Ronnie making plans for pizza afterwards, Diggle and Lyla going about I Love Yous with strategy and tactics, Nyssa and Sara with a look, and Oliver and Felicity with no words, no questions–just a forehead touch and that’s it.

But she, all she wants to do is cling to Cisco, hide him away to make sure that nothing hurts him ever, and he gives her a soft smile. “Usually I’m the one zoning off into space”, he tells her and she lets out a giggle in return. They’re hidden enough to be able to be themselves, but the light within the both of them outshines. She cups his face, runs her thumbs against his cheeks and sighs. “Please be safe”, she whispers out.

He lays his hands on her hips, pulls her closer to him while his fingers, expertly skilled in everything that he does, play with the hem of her jacket. “Always”, he whispers out to her. “And please kick ass. Show them who’s boss because you, Dinah Laurel Lance, are a hero. My hero.”

She doesn’t resist the urge to give him a small kiss goodbye, but runs her thumb along his bottom lip to wipe off the dark lipstick that managed to transfer. “I’ll be home soon”, she tells him and he nods, watching her walk away towards her sister.

“This is going to be so badass.”

\-------------

Hours into the fighting and everything’s over, she gets the worse news she possibly could imagine.

Their base is compromised. League members that they were fighting are attacking. Ra’s is there and while everyone’s holding their own against them, he’s disappeared when Oliver says his fight’s with him and not anyone else. But Nyssa gets their first, plunges a sword through her father, and says a prayer.

Everyone catches the part where the daughter of the Demon says that she envies the fact that he’ll be able to see her mother and brother before she does; but is instantly pulled back when Sara calls out to her. Everyone sighs, but it’s Caitlin’s voice that breaks through everyone’s resolve.

“Guys, Cisco’s hurt. I don’t know how long he’s been hurt, but it looks like it’s a lot of blood. I need supplies–Felicity!”

No. No, no, no, no, it couldn’t be.

It can’t be.

“Cisco”, Laurel yells out and no one expects it, but the Black Canary is absolutely running back to the base. She’s closer, and it barely takes her any time to register anything that’s going on because she’s running to him, running home to him, and no one’s going nor daring to stop her. Emotions are running wild, and once she’s in the safety of the base, she pulls off her mask and wig and barges into the room.

Laurel Lance when she’s the Black Canary is a force to be reckoned with, sure, but it’s Laurel Lance when she’s Laurel Lance is the scariest of them all. “Out of my way”, she tells the agents and she might have compromised her identity at this point, she doesn’t care. 

It’s Cisco that’s laying down in the medical bay, Caitlin furiously sewing up his side. Laurel lets out a gasp and it’s not like she hasn’t seen Cisco shirtless before (because she has, multiple times), but it’s the gash on his torso that scares her. It’s not so deep, but deep enough to scar and have him lose a lot of blood; but thankfully a transfusion was done when Barry, bless Barry’s speed, found Cisco’s blood type and robbed a blood bank. She’ll make sure anything regarding that would be overridden.

“I’m almost done”, Caitlin says as everyone starts piling in. “He’ll be okay once he wakes up. Everyone was distracted and fighting. We didn’t know.”

“But lets face it”, Lyla starts out now. “If he didn’t put up the fight that he did, our daughter might have been orphaned tonight.”

That’s when Laurel loses it.

“Oh god”, she says out loud and everyone takes just one step back. Her hands go up, cupping his face like she had done earlier that night and rubs his cheeks. It’s a small gesture, a sign of affection that can get people guessing and the murmurs of ‘did you know’ and ‘i had a feeling’ are starting. She’s blocking them out because everything right now is pulling her towards the man on the table and willing him to wake up for her.

He’s got to wake up, right?

\-------------

Minutes turn to an hour and most of the ARGUS agents and the Suicide Squad had left. Lyla stays with Diggle and everyone else here, but Laurel doesn’t leave Cisco’s side since she came back from battle. The steady beeping of the heart monitor is what keeps her from breaking. Her hands haven’t left his face at all, but the silent tears that have been falling aren’t lost on anyone.

Caitlin’s worried look doesn’t escape her peripheral vision either, and that’s when she loses it again.

“Cisco”, she barely whispers out, her voice hoarse. “Cisco, please”, and that’s when Team Arrow nearly drops themselves because to hear Laurel beg is something new to them. Thea latches on more to Roy, Diggle placing a kiss to Lyla’s temple, and Oliver and Felicity hold onto each other more than anything.

Even Sara’s moving behind to show her support for her sister, rubbing Laurel’s back and then going to lay her face into her older sister’s frame. Her heart is breaking along with Laurel’s.

But all of her focus is on Cisco, her man, and nothing tears her from that. She’s begging and begging, telling him that he should be awake right now because they made plans. They were going to go home and settle down, watch a few movies and eat the take out they left in the fridge when they were called. He wasn’t supposed to leave her. “Baby”, she calls for him now. “Cisco, baby, please wake up. Please. We all need you. I need you. I love you, please.”

It’s the first time she utters the word and yet, it falls effortlessly from her lips. She thinks back to the last time that happened and how she lost Tommy. It’s fucked up how fate allowed her to move on with a good man and have him taken away from her again. It’s not fair. It wasn’t fair.

But a groan stops her and a stir, brown eyes blinking up and regaining consciousness. Laurel lets out a small, triumphant yell, moving from her spot to be able to give him room. The air, once thick with burden, is now lighter, happier and a collective sigh of relief from everyone escapes. He turns his head, trying to figure out where he is, but his eyes land on Laurel and a wide grin falls on his lips.

“I must be in heaven because you took off your mask, but you’re still wearing the suit”, he groans out, voice cracking because of his dry mouth, and she ultimately nods. “No,”, she starts out before pressing multiple kisses all over his face. “You’re home, with me. Thank you for coming home to me.”

He just lets her fawn over him for a moment before his eyes catch everyone else’s in the room. “Queirda, please”, he says now, using his free side to be able to place his hands on her hips. There’s a blush, a ghost of it sure, on his cheeks and that’s when everyone goes over to ask how in the world this happened.

And she happily tells them all.


End file.
